metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Area 6
Area 6, previously known as the first half of Phase 8Nintendo Power volume 37, pg. 52 (alternatively written as Phase EightSuper Game Boy Player's Guide pg. 42), is an area on SR388. Description Phase 8 is the eighth explored area in Metroid II: Return of Samus, and is very large, having been split into two separate areas in the remake. The section of Phase 8 corresponding to Area 6 is where Samus Aran encounters the last Alpha Metroid. After an earthquake raises the purple liquid level, Samus must backtrack to the room where she killed the Alpha Metroid. There, she fights the first Omega Metroid in the game. There are no items in this area, as Samus should already have collected all of them. In Metroid: Samus Returns, the area is expanded and now features sandy desert-like locations in addition to the original sections containing purple liquid. The area also contains some ruined structures presumably built by the Chozo and fossils of unknown creatures. Initially, there is only one Zeta Metroid to be fought here. However, after returning its DNA to the Chozo Seal of the area, the lower half of Area 6 floods with the purple liquid but opens up a new path, to a second Seal requiring one more Metroid. The path continues back around to the upper half of Area 6, where Samus comes face-to-face with the first Omega Metroid. After destroying it, Samus continues through the caverns and is confronted by the Diggernaut, a rogue Chozo mining robot that she awoke and got chased by earlier. It also stole the Power Bomb from a Chozo Statue prior to this encounter. Samus destroys it in a battle and obtains the only upgrade in this area, the Power Bomb, which did not exist in Return of Samus. Creatures and robots ''Return of Samus'' *Glow Fly *Halzyn *Moheek *Moto *Pincher Fly *Seerook *Skorp *Yumee ''Samus Returns'' *"Bigbug01" (non-hostile) *Blob Swarm *Drivel *Hornoad *Gawron *Glow Fly *Gravitt *Gullugg *Ramulken *"Robotsmall" (non-hostile) *Tsumuri *Diggernaut (boss) Metroids fought ''Return of Samus'' *1 Alpha Metroid *1 Omega Metroid ''Samus Returns'' *1 Zeta Metroid *1 Omega Metroid Items ''Samus Returns'' *1 Energy Tank *1 Aeion Tank *5 Missile Tanks *3 Super Missile Tanks *2 Power Bomb Tanks *Power Bomb Music In Return of Samus, the Surface theme is the only music track played in the first half of Phase 8. In Samus Returns, Area1 Add1 is the ambient theme playing in the desert-like locations. After the first Chozo Seal is unlocked, the Area 6 theme plays in the flooded purple liquid caverns until the second Chozo Seal is unlocked. In the lead-up to the Diggernaut battle, Matad Area01 Damage can be heard in the lowest caverns past the first Chozo Seal. Gallery M2 Phase 8-1 Map.png|Map of the first half of Phase 8 Phase 8-1 Stalactites.gif|Stalactites in Phase 8 M2 Phase 8-1 Skorp.png|A Skorp in Phase 8 Omega_Metroid_in_Phase_8.gif|Samus fights an Omega Metroid in Phase 8 Phase 8-1 Purple Liquid.gif|A cavern flooded with purple liquid in Phase 8 Commercialomega5.PNG|Phase 8 in the Return of Samus Japanese commercial Code 5.png|Phase 8 in Super Game Boy Player's Guide MSR Chozo Memory 06.png|The Chozo releasing Metroids to devour X Parasites within what seems to be Area 6 in the sixth image of the Chozo Memories MSR Area 6 Map.png|Map of Area 6 MSR Area 6 Fossils in Purple Liquid.jpg|Large fossils and ruined structures partially submerged in purple liquid MSR Area 6 Chozo Seal 1.jpg|The first Chozo Seal in Area 6 Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Statue (Area 6) Power Bomb Chozo Statue - Item Sphere Stolen (Diggernaut Vaccum).png|Diggernaut stealing the Power Bomb from its Chozo Statue MSR Area 6 Hiding Zeta.jpg|The Zeta Metroid hiding in Area 6 MSR Area 6 Chozo Seal 2.jpg|The second Chozo Seal in Area 6 Metroid Samus Returns Metroid (Stage 7) Omega Metroid VS Samus (Cutscene).png|The Omega Metroid in Area 6 Diggernaut cascading drill attack.png|Diggernaut in Area 6 MSR Artbook Zeta Metroid hallway.jpg|Concept art of the Zeta Metroid and Omega Metroid nests References ru:Фаза 7 Category:Area 6